


Wasteland Of A Woman

by DixonsAngel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Awkwardness, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Heartache, Hot, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Love Confessions, Lust, Opening Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Time Loop, True Love, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsAngel/pseuds/DixonsAngel
Summary: She knew him before the world went to shit. She knew who he was and who he is now. And once he saw her, he knew her. But Ryan Blake saw the life she had laced in his eyes, memories flooded back, and her heart couldn't take it, Especially when his 15 year old daughter stands fiercely next to her.Ryan knows that he was her only love, the only man to make her feel the way she did, the father to his child.But with so much that has happened since then, Does he feel the same?Will it even matter in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Fanfic I've been wanting to crack. So any feedback would be brilliant.

**Fair Oaks, Atlanta, Georgia.**

**March 22nd 1994**

**10:40Pm**

 

"I don't need a night out, I need sleep." Ryan Blake complained as her best friend, Chelsea Davies tugged, on her natural brunette locks.

This happens every single weekend. Ryan would come home from work, to find Chelsea sitting there, makeup bag in hand, brush in the other. As a twenty one year old woman, Ryan wasn't like most women her age, she wanted to cuddle up in bed with a good book than having her head in the toilet, throwing up whatever alcoholic beverage she downed that evening. However, having a friend like Chelsea it meant that Ryan hardly got to do what she desires.

So she sat in the chair, letting Chelsea cake her face in makeup, dousing her hair in hairspray, and squeezing her into the tightest dress she could find, high stilettos to match. Once Chelsea finished with her, Ryan could hardly recognise herself. The outfit chosen showed her figure to much, knowing she was chubby her stomach wasn't toned, but wasn't over muffin top. Her legs looked longer and thinner, due to the shoes.

"I look ridiculous." Ryan whines, her hair was half down half up, her hair hanging loosely to her back in long waves, two stands on locks either side of her face hung to frame her jawline. Chelsea Rolled her eyes, as it is a typical response from this woman.

"Shut up you look fine. Now come on, taxi's ready." Chelsea replied back, grabbing her clutch. Ryan took one look in the mirror before sighing. Both walking out of the apartment, ready for whatever the night might hold.

 

Ryan couldn't hear her own thoughts in the nightclub, the music pounded in her ears, creating a numb feeling to her lobes. Her eyes hurt from the strobe lights flickering around the club. The lights dancing off skin, sweat and drink. Ryan watched as the people in the club began to stick to each other, swaying in union, the skins sticking together through sweat and what other substance was used. Chelsea, the Blonde, was seen only moments ago, slipping into the mass of bodies, leaving Ryan to sit at the bar alone. She huffed as her only friend disappeared to probably make out with a stranger, She sat sipping her whiskey neat quietly. Not realising the eyes that fell upon her and did not leave, Not until he was up close to her.

"Why hello there suga'tits." His breath hit her first, strong smoke and beer. Ryan almost cringed, not wanting to look at him, but as he stayed, she looked up to see a man in his thirties, Dark blue eyes, a baseball cap covering his bald head. His jawline was sharp, and his body was muscular. If he didn't speak, Ryan would've thought he was attractive. "The names Merle, now what's a pretty lil thang like ya' doing by ya'sel." His accent was strong and the one word that imprinted in Ryan's mind was REDNECK.

"I'm here with a friend actually." She spoke softly, the man intimidated her slightly as he towered over her, his body extremely close, close enough she could smell the old spice cologne on him and his body heat warmed her.

"Well were is she?" He asked and Ryan pointed towards the crowd.

"In that mess." She said and went back to her drink. Ryan had no interest in men tonight, and not when its someone who calls a woman 'sugar tits'. "In fact, you'll probably get a fuck out of her, she's blonde, big tits, wearing a red crop top, and she digs old spice." Ryan knew Chelsea wouldn't mind a nice looking man like him, so she felt no shame saying these words. "Go find her." Ryan wavered him of, and for a second he looked annoyed, but only for a second as he considered her and smiled.

"She that easy, Damn, cheers suga'tits." He spoke before walking away, the view he blocked was fully open. Another man sat next to her, smirking as he watched Merle walk away. Ryan noticed that he had the same blue eyes as Merle, only a lot brighter, his hair was cropped, his fringe longer, covering most of his face, a Cigarette hung loose in his smirking lips as he turned to look at her. Ryan felt herself go flush. The man slowly took his cigarette out of his lips, his tongue slowly danced across his bottom lip before smirking again.

"Never in my life, have I seen my brother look so calm after he's turned down." The young man spoke, he had the same thick accent as the earlier man, but his was a much lighter tone. Ryan's mouth gone dry. His eyes gazed on her intently as she shifted in her seat, taking the glass of whiskey again.

"Well I offered an alternative." She spoke, loud enough for him to hear. His eyebrows raised and he showed a full grin.

"And what was that?" He asked. Ryan looked over her shoulder, her eyes darted from person to person. The Red top was the first thing she caught, Her friends blonde hair was gripped by large hands and her friends arms snaked around the mans neck, Recognising the cap, knowing that merle has indeed found her. Ryan looked to the younger brother and gestured to the pair locking lips.

"Her." Ryan pointed to the couple in the heated session. The man looks in the direction, Ryan watched as his eyes widened at the scene, a grin breaking out on his face. When he turned to look at her, she smiled shyly into her glass, taking a small sip. He watched her, as her free hand played with a strand of hair before licking his lips again.

"Daryl, The names Daryl." He spoke, his gaze soft upon her features, Ryan felt the small blush rise, turning her cheeks a faded pink.

"Ryan." She replied. He clicked his tongue before taking a gulp of his beer. She raised her glass again, taking a sip along side him. Their eyes never faltered, always on each other, blue ones staring deep into brown.

 

**Hilltop, Georgia**

**5 years after Virus went Global**

**June 5th 2015**

The same eyes stared at her, blue, dark, power driven. Ryan found breathing really difficult once he walked through the gates. His hair, still the same dark brown, hung to his chin, framing his face, covering the features she once found mesmerising, his lips still had a cigarette hung in between them, still looking as luscious and kissable as she remembered them. Still the same height, but his body has built up more muscle, arms bare from sleeves, tanned and glistened with sweat as he carried the very same crossbow she gave him many years ago. He wore the same vest she gave him for their last Christmas they spent together. Everything, mind, body and soul of Daryl Dixon swanned into her life again. Ryan wanted to hug him, to hold him and smell him one more time. She gasped as he turned to look at her, she was wanting him to recognise her, just how she did with him, in a split second. The pain in her chest erupted as time slowed as he walked closer, her breathing became fast. Her throat closed, a white hot lump left in the middle.

"Mom?" She turned to the voice. Her daughter, Amelia Grace Dixon, watched as her mother froze. Ryan took in her daughters appearance, Her hair was similar to her mothers when she was younger, brown, wavy and long, currently in a high ponytail. her face was round like her mothers, with arched eyebrows and long lashes, a straight nose and plump lips. Her height was small and her body was firm, muscly. She wore her combat shorts and vest, her own crossbow -exact same as the man's who just walked through those gates only Amelia's weapons pink- strapped around her shoulders, Her stance was strong, challenging. Everything about her appearance screamed Ryan. But her eyes, as blue as sapphires, sparkling with the same stubbornness and same motivation as her father. Her personality is as bad tempered and easily angered, just like her fathers. But right now, Amelia looked to her mother with worry. "Are you okay mom? You don't look good."

Ryan, whom stared at her daughter, turned to face Daryl, who still walking towards them, only a lot closer, She began to panic. She almost doesn't want to be recognised anymore, she wants to duck her head, to not be seen. But as the new group closed in, she knows that's not going to happen. Jesus, a few feet in front, smiled to the mother and daughter.

"Ree." He spoke to her once he got to her, eloping her into a hug that she numbly gave back. He let go and went to Amelia, but not without giving Ryan a confused look. "Lia, what are you wearing?" He asked her daughter. Amelia rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"Fuck you." She muttered before throwing her arms around him. "Good to see you Paul." She whispered in his ear. Ryan saw as they reunited, knowing that both have a sibling type relationship. Ryan shakily ran her hand through her shoulder length hair, her eyes back focusing on the group, more specifically, Daryl. Her hand left her hair, the glint of the ring gave her a quick reaction to drop.

"Ryan, Amelia, these are some of the residents from a new community." Paul spoke her full name, her eyes fixed on Daryl the whole time as he heard the name and turned to her. She sucked in a breath, watching as the man she hasn't seen for 10 years, slowly take in her appearance, his eyes, as blue as she remembered widen, his mouth that hung that stupid cigarette let it slip as his mouth hung low. His face, turning a reddish colour as his eyes squinted, he moved forward, then back again, then forward. He dropped his cross bow as he watched her head dip. Ryan blushed slightly, feeling young once again as he looks at her. She looks up to see the glint in his eyes as the familiar face of his came closer. His lips moved silently, her name quivering on his tongue, yet not making a sound. She felt her lip wobble, her eyes slowly stinging as warm tears arise.

He rushed to her. Her body, once feeling his again, broke, her knees gave way, and if he never wrapped his arms around her, her body would be limp in the dirt. Instead, she's wrapped up in an embrace so lovingly, the tears spilt, damping her cheeks and the hollow collar bone of Daryl, her legs found some solidity as they wrapped around his waist once more, her arms around his neck, her small delicate hands entwined in his long strands of hair. The small drops of wetness on her shoulder gave sign of him crying too. So she pulled his hair a little harder, to ensure that they are both in fact, alive, real and survived the apocalypse.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fair Oaks, Atlanta, Georgia**

**March 23rd 1994,**

**3:48PM**

 

"Get up, You're getting a special treat today."

Ryan groaned as her front door slammed, currently sofa bound with a blanket, loads of water and ice cream, the last thing she wanted was Chelsea slamming her front door and shouting. Her head pounded, slow thumps around her membrane made Ryan's eyes sore to look into any light. Chelsea walked forward in a quick pace, watching as Ryan ducked her head into the blankets, moaning.

"I don't wanna." Ryan whined. Chelsea huffed as she got to the woman on the sofa, and with a easy slip, she ripped the blanket of her friend. "Oh come on, Leave me." She said to her friend who just shook her head and grinned.

"Nope, I'm taking you out for dinner, on me." Chelsea said to the hungover woman. Ryan, knowing that this is something alien, as Chelsea hardly bought her anything, raised her eyebrows to look at the blonde. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her face free of makeup but her features were still beautiful, with round green eyes, long eyelashes, button nose with freckles dotted across, her cheeks plump with freckles as well, her lips thick and heart shaped. Chelsea was the definition of 'Lolita' in Ryan's eyes, She was of age of course, being twenty two, but she looked as young and innocent as a fourteen year old. But Ryan's eyes caught the deep purple bruise based on the cook of her neck.

"What for? and what's that?" Ryan asked her questions. Chelsea, her pale cheeks instantly went crimson. Her head ducking as she bashfully fluttered her eyebrows.

"For hooking me up with Merle, he said you pointed in my direction." She told her friend, then sighed and sat on the sofa with her. "Oh Ryan, he was perfect." She spoke in a love struck manner. "He was gentle, yet he was rough at the same time. No ones made me feel like that." Ryan cringed as her mind was battling to let the images flow, or block them.

"Right, that man." She wrinkled her nose, remembering how he called her sugar tits. But her mind took a quick swoop to his brother. The flashes of the night began showing like a silent film, his smile, all teeth, white and charming as she talked about her job. His laugh as she explained the scar on her shoulder, How his head fell forward, making his fringe block the sight of his face in full out grin. How she blushed when he took a strand of loose hair and tucked in behind her ear, his fingers, delicately outlined her ear, then jaw before dropping back to his side. Ryan's face dipped as she remembered how his tongue tasted, a mixture of smoke, mint and beer, how he cupped her face with both hands, stroking her lobes as they kissed under the strobe lights and music. But that kiss was all that happened. Ryan pulled back and apologised with a quick force, standing up from the chair and removing herself from the scene, darting through the crowd, tangling herself free from the mess of bodies as she reached for the front door. The cold air hit her, comforted her as her breathing was skipping along with her heart. Her eyes wide and wild as she looked for a taxi, Whistling once she found one.

"Yeah. Wait Ryan what has you red?" Chelsea said, then asked as she saw how her friends face was deep in blush, her head hung low and her eyes clouded. Chelsea raised her eyebrow to her friend as she slowly shook her head, looking to her friend and smiling slightly.

"Nothing, so where are you going to take me?"

 

Both Girls ended up going to a downtown restaurant. Chelsea really splashed the cash for Ryan as they both tucked into their meal. Ryan, swallowing the last bite, huffed and pushed the plate away.

"That was delicious." She commented, Chelsea doing the same thing, nodded and both girls looked at each other. "So, he must of been good if you took me here." Ryan mentioned and Chelsea smiled, her eyelids dropped into a bashful yet sexy look as her mind was flooded with memories.

"He was, and he said he's gonna call, I hope he does." Chelsea's voice was light almost heavenly as she spoke of him. For her sake, Ryan hoped he would call as well, but how the man came across last night, something told her that he wouldn't.

Once Chelsea paid the bill, both girls went to the local store, deciding that a movie, pop and ice cream is a good idea. As they walked, arms linked up and down the aisles, The basked was filled with junk as well as the odd necasserities Ryan needed for her apartment. Chelsea was grabbing the popcorn and chocolate as Ryan grabbed the milk, eggs, Now wishing she got a trolley than the basket, the weight stung her skin.

"We should watch dirty dancing, that's a classic." Chelsea commented, but Ryan groaned in response.

"We've watched that tons of times, what about the breakfast club?" Ryan suggested and Chelsea wrinkled her nose.  

"Nope, I can't get my head around it, I mean its called the breakfast club, but its Saturday, and their in detention. How about The bachelor par-" A ringtone cut off Chelsea as her handbag vibrated. The girls looked to the bag and both up at each other. "Do you think its him?"

"I don't know, do you?" Ryan asked back and Chelsea looked to the handbag.

"Should I answer it? What if it's him?" She questioned, Ryan looking at her friend, was slightly amused to see her friend look so lost and confused.

"But I thought you wanted him to call." Ryan said and Chelsea's eyes looked back up at her, her eyes wide.

"I do! But not the next day, I wanted to wait, be driven out of my mind until I think all hopes lost and then he calls. It's barely been twenty four hours." Chelsea panicked and Ryan chuckled.

"Just answer the phone, it might not even be him." She said to her friend, who took a deep breath and grabbed the Nokia from her bag, flipping the bottom and pressing the answer button, bringing to her ear. Her smile widened and she looked to Ryan with a excited and very happy look. It was Merle.

"Hi."

 

"I'm not going." Ryan refused as she walked back to her apartment. Her head shook and her shoulder hurt with the weight of the bags dragging her sockets down. Chelsea whines, trying to keep up as Ryan walked a pace quicker.

"Please, I don't want to go on my own." She pleaded to her friend, but Ryan ignored her as she kept walking. "Please. Ryan, I need you there." She said and Ryan stopped, quickly spinning to face the blonde.

"You don't, you'll be having a tongue down your throat whilst I'm in the middle of a room full of hicks." Ryan noted and Chelsea huffed. Ryan turned to face the direction she was walking and began walking. Her foot steps was heard in the silent night, but only hers. She looked over her shoulder to see Chelsea standing where she left her, looking down, a frown set on the blondes face. Ryan looked at her friend and saw that she was instantly nervous, her arms hung but her fingers twitched, her feet shuffled, her chest rose and fell quickly and the street light shone on her face, pale and eyes wide to the pavement. Ryan internally groaned, turning back and walking to her friend. Standing in front, she waited for Chelsea to speak.

"Don't let me go alone." Chelsea whispered and Ryan instantly sympathises. She didn't realise that Chelsea feels the exact same way that she did on the idea of being in a house full of rednecks. At least together, they could tackle the house on their own. Huffing, Ryan knew she was defeated.

"Well, we're not going with bags full of shopping, lets go mine first." She muttered, Ryan instantly looking at her friend, grinning. The blonde squealed and instantly began to walked towards the apartment only a couple of blocks away.

 

Both Girls knocked on the door, both looking extremely nervous. Ryan played with her hair as the door opened, revealing the same Merle from last night. He grinned at both girls, looking them both up and down.

Chelsea wore a pair of jeans and a crop top, her hair was up in a French plait and rested on her right shoulder, hiding the love bite on her neck. Her face held heavy make up, her lips red and her eyes dark. She did in fact look enticing, seductive without showing too much. So Ryan could see why Merle licked his lips at the sight of her.

"Hello there sweet thangs, come in." He slurred, allowing both to step into the roaring house, The music pumped loud and as Ryan stepped through the threshold, the smell hit her, Strong ale, moonshine and weed. "Come, I'll show ya'll where every ones at." He beckoned them to walked further into the house. Ryan Couldn't help but noticed how the music was smooth instead of trance, it was almost alluring, calm. The smell of weed became stronger as they rounded to the kitchen. A couple of people hung around the counter, smoking, dancing slowly and drinking. "Grab a drink." Ryan quickly obliged, Grabbing the clear jar of moonshine. She took a quick sip and heard Merle chuckle. "Damn girl, who knew ya' can throw back like that." He commented, noticing that her face didn't falter or cringe by the bitter taste. As a Drinkers daughter, she learned how to handle her drink from a young age.

"Yeah." Ryan muttered. Chelsea was now linking herself to Merles strong, bare arm. She noticed how he was toned with muscle, the vest top tight around his body, showing his broad shoulder, red nail scratched peeked from the collar of the shirt which almost made Ryan blush. Scratch marks say a lot of things, but when they are on the back, the meaning is a whole different thing.

As the three walked further into the house, where the living room was, the cloud of smoke got thicker, and once they walked into the room, the smoke covered the entire place, Ryan could only make out a few figures here and there. She watched as Chelsea and Merle disappeared into the vast cloud, and Ryan slowly followed. She looked to see a spare seat she could sit on, but her gaze stopped once she looked in the far corner.

Away from everyone, he sat there. Slouching back, a bottle in one hand, a joint in the other, his legs parted, looking entirely relaxed. His eyes, fixed on her, looked darker in the dim light, almost lustful as he looked at her entire body, a small smirk plastered on his lips. He wore a vest similar to Merles and showed of the right amount of muscle as well. Ryan gulped, knowing she shouldn't go in his direction, but due to being the only other person she kind of knows in this stoned environment. Her legs began to walk in his direction.

"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any feedback, I would love some, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hilltop, Georgia**

**5 years after virus went global,**

**June 5th 2015**

 

Her daughters voice brought Ryan back to reality, her eyes snapped wide as she suddenly let go of the man. Wiping her eyes, she looks up to Daryl as he tried to hold onto her. She swerved his touch, stepping back. Her head shook as she began to walk backwards, her hand raised as she pointed to him. Noticing how everyone stared at them in complete confusion, she looked at her daughter, then back to the man who she trusted. The man she fell in love with all those years ago, the sob that came out of her mouth was unnatural as she saw her daughter stand side by side with her father and she doesn't even know it. Ryan shook her head furiously.

"No." She raked out, before turning fully, spinning on her heels and darting towards her caravan. She ran up to the door of her home, opened and stepped through, slamming it shut. Her body felt weak as she crumbled to the floor, feeling light as a feather, the hot stream down her face splashed on the floor as her left hand delicately touched the necklace that hung loose around her neck. He's here, and so is her daughter.

 

"Mom?" Ryan heard her daughters voice after a while, She peeked up from her bed, looking to see Amelia standing in the doorway, her feet shuffled as she played with the ring on her finger. "Who was he?" She asked. Ryan tightened her lips at her daughter. She shook her head to the teenager and closed her eyes, not wanting the tears to arise. Gulping, she opened them to see her daughter closer, her arms crossed. "Who was he?" She asked again and the fire held in her eyes, some how Ryan knew that Amelia knew exactly who he is. "MOM ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Her daughter's sudden outburst made Ryan jump. She sat up from the bed, sighing.

"It's Daryl." Ryan's voice was hardly audible, however the young girl knew what she said. Her blue eyes wide as she came closer to her mother, her lips parting slightly as she gripped to the ring across her finger.

"Daryl." Her daughter spoke her fathers name, her eyes wide with shock, but her voice sounded distant. Her heart sped as Amelia dropped on the bed. "As in Daryl Dixon. As in my father." She asked her mother, in return Ryan nodded, the tears threatening to spill over. "As in the man who left you before he found out you were pregnant with me. As in the man who came back into your life and left again." Her daughter's voice rose as Ryan winced, the anger in Amelia was staggering and the brunette teenagers cheeks puffed as she tightened her lip, her fists clenching and unclenching.

Ryan told Amelia all about her father once she was old enough to learn about him, yet she had only learned that he didn't know of her and why a year ago when she asked Ryan about him. Amelia was sad of course, but it enraged her more so, she now understood why her mother hasn't moved on, why Ryan always looked like she was waiting on someone. Because Ryan some how knew, he would find her again.

Only this time he has, and Ryan couldn't face him. Amelia stood up abruptly, a small growl escaped her lips as she stalked towards the door.

"Lia, what are you doing?" Ryan sounded frantic as she stumbled out of bed and followed her. Watching as her strong teenager basically kick the door open, jumping down the steps. Ryan followed, the light slowly stinging her eyes. Amelia looked over the shoulder and snarled.

"Showing that bastard who he's left behind." She hissed. Ryan looked further than her daughter to see the group her ex came in settle in the guest cabins. Amelia's focus was on the crossbow strapped to his back as she stalked towards him, Ryan slowly following pursuit. Her eyes wide as she realised the space between them was closing in and quickened her pace, gripping her arm once she got to reaching difference.

"No, Amelia, no!" Her daughter how ever ignored her, shoving her hand of as she closed in on the group. Walking past the group, she headed straight to the man she should call father.

Ryan was behind her, and the sound of skin contacting skin echoed, Ryan gasped as she saw Amelia's hand across Daryl's face.

 

**Fair oaks, Atlanta, Georgia,**

**April 14th 1994**

** 2:54Pm **

 

Ryan looked extremely nervous, but she felt it a whole lot more, cold sweat stuck to her forehead and her hands shook bad. Her heart was beating to fast to even try to calm. Her eyes took in the scene of danger, but deep down, she knows that the knot in her stomach was thrilled. Her inner self was excited to be having this type of adventure. But in the front of her mind, her subconscious was telling her to run in the other direction, to leave and never come back, laughing at how ridiculous she looks right now. His eyes watched every movement she took, waiting for her to make a decision as she stood there, chewing her bottom lip. Daryl groaned and held out his hand.

"Come on, its a bike. What's the harm?" He asked her. Ryan still felt hesitant to take up the offer. But she knew how Chelsea would act if she was there, in fact the woman could hear her best friend tell her to get on the bike. Taking a shaky breath, Ryan stepped forward, taking Daryl's hand into her own as she mounted the motorbike, sitting behind him. "Good girl." He stated and handed her the helmet. She strapped it onto her head and relaxed knowing she has some sort of safety, once settled, her hands fidgeted with the sides of the bike, her heart racing even more. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked sensing her nerves reaching a ultimate high.

"Where's the seat belt?" She asked. His head threw back as he howled into the sky, Ryan looked as he head rested on her shoulder, his eyes shut and his mouth wide. The sound of his laughter sent tingles down her spine every time, it sort of made her dizzy, like he was casting a spell on her. Her eyes were wide as he still laughed. "What its not funny Daryl. Where's the seatbelt?" She asked once more and he guffawed once more, he's breathing short and fast as he began to calm down. His head lifting of her shoulder, Ryan put her hands on her hips and she waited for him to actually stop with the laughing.

"B-bikes don't h-have seat b-belts." His voice gasped as he still chuckled. Ryan's heart thumped harder and change her mind. Standing up from the bike she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not doing it." Her voice quivered with her nerves. Daryl groaned and using his foot, kicked her heel to sit back down. He reached behind him and took her arms, wrapping them around his waist. She gasped lightly as the soft material was against her fingers, but knowing that the small fabric separated her fingers touching his skin. Her heart quickened in a different manner to before, he breaths now short as the gap between them almost vanished.

"There, hold on." His voice gritted out, and as the words spoke, the engine rumbled, causing a vibration to soar through her body. Her fingers felt the abdominal muscle flex under the shirt, Ryan wanted to hum in satisfaction. But as the bike began to move, her fingers slowly gripped the shirt, her arms squeezed his waist a little tighter and her chest flush against his back, the little space there, now entirely evaporated. "Ready."

"Yeah." The bike took off with her words.

 

Ryan sat as she watched him twist and turn, avoiding people as he held onto two pints. The bar was small in a rough part of town and Ryan has hardly breathed in the place before she got her arse slapped, causing Daryl to now have a bust lip, in which Ryan finds extremely sexy. The split was just under his beauty spot on the top left of his lip just under his laugh line. He noticed her looking and smiled, but winced soon after stretching the cut, he came to the table and slapped the pints on the beer mats.

"Son of a bitch." He said, getting his cigarettes from his pocket, taking one out, lighting it up. Ryan watched intently as his lips pulled a drag, sucking in the deadly smoke and then slowly releasing it through his nose, her heart fluttered. She never would've thought that smoking could be sexy. Quickly taking the pint, she took a huge gulp to try and calm her nerves once more. "Woah, easy girl." He commented with a slight chuckle and then winced again.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him, her head nodding towards his lip. Daryl, being a man, shook his head and sat straighter.

"Na, small price to pay. No one slaps my girls ass but me." He said. He went back to smoking and drinking his pint.

Ryan froze, her mind froze, her heart froze, her breathing froze. He said those words 'my girl', without realising it, confirming that they are indeed a couple. Ryan has been seeing Daryl for a month after the party, and its been bliss. He makes her laugh, smile, sometimes cry when he's drunk, but that was one time she counteracted, and he wasn't hurting her, in fact, he was hurting himself. Daryl opened up about his past to her and she did to him, and after that night neither spoke about it, like it was a hidden secret between the two. Ryan watched him thinking, he looked so beautiful to her. She forgot about his 'Redneck' stereotype and focused on him. She thought that behind the rough, harsh look he gave off, he was the sweetest, most kindest man she has ever met. Her heart kick starts back into gear as his eyes focused on her. Both not saying a word, but Ryan felt his gaze on her like a furnace, as if he was speaking a thousand love letters in her ear. Her breathing started back up again as she gasped, feeling his rough fingertips on her knee, his hand was hot against her bare skin, she silently thanked herself for putting shorts on today. Her mind was brought back to focus as he leaned in, She felt nervous again, the last time she kissed him was the first time they met. And now, he's leaning in, and Ryan felt overwhelmed. She has a boyfriend at last, and as she watched his lean in like a slow motion film, She feels pride, she wants to pat herself on the back for getting this gorgeous man to be hers. So, Ryan did a bold thing. She stood up. Daryl stopped leaning in and looked up at her, his eyebrow raises as she smirks to him. She pushed him back to relax on the chair he sat on, once he did, his throat made a deep rumble as she sat on him, legs either side. His hands had minds of their own as they held her little love handles, squeezing them gently. Their eyes fixated on each other, Lust and passion enthralled both bodies.

Their lips collided.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please READ!!!  
> note of advice: keep track on the dates. I may go back to days or dates I've left out.   
> Comment and kudos please, any feedback would be amazing!!!   
> love yah., xx


	4. Chapter 4

** Fair oaks, Atlanta, Georgia **

** April 20th 1994 **

** 4:39Pm **

 

"So... you're a couple?" Chelsea asked Ryan, her voice was small, no emotion laced through them. Chelsea was different today, Ryan noticed this the second she walked through the door. Her hair, up in a messy bun, no make up and her clothes were a baggy shirt and trousers. Her face was paler than usual and her lips, normally looking so plump and pink, now cracked and dry. Ryan of course mentioned that she looked like shit, but Chelsea wavered it off.

"Yep." Ryan replied, She wanted to say more, to tell her what he's like, how he treats her, how he kisses. But the way Chelsea looked, made Ryan hold back on acting out like a teenager. "Are you sure you're okay, you look sick." Ryan commented again and Chelsea, gulping, putting a hand to her mouth nodded.

"yeah, I'm fine, it's just a bug." She said, convincing Ryan, and they left it at that. Ryan looked to see Chelsea pale and deep in thought, sighed and stood up from the sofa they both slouched on.

"I'm gonna make some food, want some?" Ryan asked, a small spark ignited in Chelsea's eyes as she peeked up to the woman. A small smile of the fragile blondes face.

"Do you have pop tarts?" She asked, Ryan raised her eyebrow to which Chelsea blushed to. "Of course you do. Can I have some? ooh and I want ice cream, mint choc chip, I know you have it in also." She said and Ryan felt a small relief surge through her, Chelsea is acting like herself again, not lifeless like before. Ryan chuckled and nodded, walking towards her kitchen.

"So, how's you and Merle?" Ryan asked as she prepared Chelsea's and Herself some food. Silence followed and Ryan looked over her shoulder, seeing how Chelsea was looking down, in thought, a frown deep on her face. Ryan's eyebrows furrowed together, grabbing the plates off finished food. She walked over to the sofa. "Chels, did you hear me?" Ryan asked softly, watching as Chelsea nodded slightly. Her head still down, her cheek puffy and red now instead of the pale she came in with. "What's wrong?" Ryan was concerned and Chelsea looked at Ryan, her eyes shone and sparkled with unshed tears, They slowly began to drop, one after another.

"He- He Cheated on me." She sobbed and broke down harder. Ryan felt the anger surge through her. Her jaw clicked as she tightened her lips, her eye twitched as she watched her best friends heart break, She threw her head into her hands, the blonde strays that escaped the bun pooled over her finger. Ryan's fists began to curl and tighten. Her chest rose and somehow, watching her strong, independent friend suffer. It made the woman more angry. Ryan stood up, walking towards the shoe rack and grabbing her trainers. "Ree, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked as she peeked through her fingers, watching as Ryan pulled her waist long waves into a thick messy pony tail.

"I'm going show him who he's fucking messed with." Ryan snarled before leaving her apartment, slamming the door shut.

 

Ryan stood in front of the Dixons house. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she looked at the brown door. She breathed in, her anger surging through her again as she reminded herself of what Chelsea looked like, what she said, how she felt. Ryan brought her fist down on the door hard. Her mind raced, arguing whether she should stay or run. But as the door opened to reveal Daryl, her mind and anger evaporated. He stood there wearing only a pair of trousers that hung low on his hips, his toned chest was staring at her, small brown hairs on his chest curled, he had a tattoo across his left nipple. A muscly stomach looked almost to inviting to touch, the v line that disappeared through his trousers gave Ryan thoughts that had her red within a second. He held a lazy smile on his face and she looked back up to him.

"Hi there." He spoke and she smiled a full teeth grin. "What a nice surprise." He said and Ryan snapped out of her daze, her mind back on the focus task. Her facial expression turned cold as her body stiffened. Daryl watched how she went from fuzzy to angry within seconds, he stood up straighter and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Merle?" She snapped. Daryl tilted his head to the side, watching as his girlfriend seethed at his name. Daryl pointed into the house.

"Through there, what's he done?" Daryl asked, but Ryan pushed past him, into the house and towards the living room. She heard the door close and footsteps that followed her as she stomped her way through the house.

Entering the living room, Merle sat on the sofa, beer in hand, smoke in the other as he watched the TV, the room is dimly lit so the only way she made him out was from the light in coming of the TV. She walked up to him and stood in front, rest her weight on one foot, pushing one hip out and putting her hand on it. Waiting for him to look at her, She watched as his eyes travelled from the white legwarmers she wore, along with her leotard that is hidden by one of Daryl's jumpers. Her hair in a high ponytail. But Merle stopped smirking when he saw her face. His face dropped, but regained his usual smirk once more.

"Look'a here. Aint Darylina got a nice piece o' ass." He commented whilst looking back at her legs. She cringed slightly before her harsh glare was back in focus.

"Stand up." She hissed to the older Dixon. Merle, looking almost like she was joking around with him, stood.

He didn't see the fist coming towards him, but he did see the ceiling before blacking out.

 

** Hilltop, Georgia **

** 5 years after virus went global **

** June 5th 2015. **

 

"The hell girl! What's yah problem?!" Daryl's voice snapped at Amelia as her hand came back towards him again. Ryan saw as the anger evaporated from Amelia as she hit Daryl once again, the slaps and punched became weaker with each one, and Daryl being Daryl, he let her hit him, to let her emotions out on him. Ryan saw as Daryl watched the teenagers face distort from anger to sadness, her eyes squinted as she raged on his stomach. Ryan saw the red mark on his face getting brighter by the second and with every punch and slap her daughter gave him, she could see that some actually hurt him. Ryan walked forward towards her daughter, grabbing a aimed hand and roughly turning her around. The teenagers face was red, her eyes full of falling tears and she silently sobbed.

"Stop. That's enough." Ryan said, looking into her daughter sapphire eyes, her lip wobbled and she shook her head, refusing to look at her mother.

"He deserves it mom." She spoke, She may be crying, she may be upset, but her voice still held strong, still fierce and full of anger.

"How do I deserve that?" Daryl piped up, Ryan looked from her daughter to Daryl. She saw the same eyes that once made her feel so young, so free, she saw the beauty mark under his laugh line and remembered how she used to kiss it every night before bed. She say how his held a guilty look, his hair covering most of his features, as well as the red slap mark against his cheek. She gulped, looking up to the man she once considered her one and only, her soulmate, her universe. She still saw the twenty four year old in his forty five year old body, his cheeky grin behind the frown, the scar on his back that are still there. She clicked her tongue as Daryl looked back at her.

"You broke her." Amelia looked at how her mother was watching Daryl, how she was remembering how the candle burned bright and was desperately trying to relight it. How her mothers eyes was cloudy with memories of a past life where Amelia wasn't even thought of. Amelia saw how her mothers lip slightly wobbled, her nose crinkled in the smallest way as she tried to fight back any tears. Amelia saw the love in the brown eyes and felt sympathy towards her mother and best friend. Knowing her father was the only man Ryan felt anything for, the only man who she loved and still loves, Amelia couldn't help but speak. Turning to face her father, to see how he was looking at her with confusion laced through his eyes, so similar to hers. "You broke her, and because of you, She had to raise me alone, I never met my father." She wanted to say that he was her father, but he didn't deserve to know he has a next generation Dixon.

"How - How's it my fault?" Daryl's rough voice asked, his tone however contrasted his voice as it was light and soft. He may of been speaking to his old flames daughter, but he was looking at Ryan, watching as she held his gaze so intently, filled with compassion yet grief as well. So many secrets was held in the brown eyes he thought he had lost forever.

"Because she's never loved anyone else." Amelia spoke quietly, turning to face her mother. Ryan, looked down to her daughter once she said this and lifted her hand, wiping her daughters damp cheek.

"That's not true." Ryan spoke softly, gazing into her daughter saddened eyes. "Because I love you, and I loved Chelsea, and I love Har- Harmony." Amelia broke down once Ryan said the two names that were now lost forever. Ryan glanced up to see Daryl look at her, grief in them.

"What's happened to Chelsea." He asked.

"Aids." Ryan whispered. Daryl's eyes widened. "Your brother tainted her." Ryan hissed, glad that Merle wasn't in front of her. "Where is he anyways?" She asked and this time it was her time to see his face filled with heart ache and grief.

"Got bit." Daryl muttered. Ryan's eyes widened. She automatically felt sorry towards the Dixon. Her eyebrows relaxed and she tilted her own head.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, he nodded, grunting.

"So am I." He said. They both looked at each other as Ryan held onto her weeping Teenager. The silence finally let her notice the staring eyes and she flickered around the scene. Growing nervous, she tugged on her daughter.

"Come one darling, lets get something to eat." Ryan said to Amelia, whom nodded. She looked up to Daryl. All anger gone and sadness replaced her eyes, her blue wide sapphire eyes that was so similar to his own. Amelia wanted to hug him, so finally have her fathers arms around her. But for the sake of her mother, she kept in those feelings, she kept in the cries of 'dad', Amelia watched as Daryl looked back at her and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." She spoke to him and he chewed his bottom lip, nodding and accepting the teenagers apology.

"Don't be, heck of a slap." He commented that made a small laugh escape the teenagers lips. She stopped and took a hold of her mothers arm again, Ryan was watching with awe. The first laugh her father has gave her.

"Bye Dixon." Amelia said, dragging her mother along with her. "Mom, I'm thinking spaghetti, after all it is Friday."

Ryan watched with astonishment how a scene so violent and so chaotic calmed so quickly. She looked over her shoulder to see Daryl watching her as one of his group spoke to him, he was nodding and speaking back, but his eyes stayed on her until she was out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment any feed back. Who's Harmony? Shout out to the person who answers correctly. How did you feel about Amelia's outburst?   
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hilltop, Georgia**

**5 years after virus went global.**

**June 6th 2015**

 

"You don't need to go." Amelia spoke to Ryan as she watched her mother get ready. Her short brown hair was now in a bun, her mother wore shorts and a vest, the summers heat already causing the two to sweat. A weapons belt around her waist, holding throwing knives and a gun. A bow and quiver strapped around her shoulders. Ryan faced her daughter and sighed.

"If I don't, they'll be lost." She said to her daughter, she sat down to lace up her knee high black boots, shoving a spare dagger in the top, the point slightly scratching her skin. "We need more feminine products, and those boys will have no clue what to get." Ryan explained and Amelia huffed, crossing her arms, acting like a toddler not getting a cookie.

"Well at least let me go with you." She piped and Ryan shook her head. Amelia groaned. "Oh, come on! Mom, I've been out before remember, and I came back fine."

"Fine? You came back with blood all over you." Ryan's voice went high pitched and her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Not _my_ blood. And besides, if I'm with you, you can keep an eye on me." She tempted Ryan. And Ryan did begin to consider her daughter tagging along for the run. She watched as her daughter looked fierce against her mothers gaze, almost saying 'I can do this' with her blue eyes. Ryan saw the determination of Amelia wanting to go, the motivation running through her skin and at times like this, Amelia reminded Ryan that she's too much like her father. She sighed and went back lacing up her right boot.

"Go get your crossbow." Ryan quipped, Amelia shot off for her weapon. A loud 'yes!' coming from the teenager. Ryan looked up to see her daughter entering her room in full speed, a thump followed soon after and a 'motherfucker' after that. Ryan snorted at her daughters potty mouth and shook her head in amusement.

 

Both girls jumped out of the caravan, closing the door and walking side by side towards the big house. If you saw them from a bystanders point of view, they look like sisters, both hair up, wearing similar clothes and boots, their weapon strung around their shoulder as they took strong and intimidating strides, both faces wearing the same concentrated and 'on a mission' expression.

Paul looked at the two and almost laughed.

"There is no way you're allowing her to come." Paul said to Ryan. She shrugged to the man, holding the strap that kept her quiver in place.

"She pulled my arm." Ryan stated, which made Paul chuckle, knowing exactly what the fifteen year old is like. Amelia grinned at them both. Ryan watched as the other men came, Ross and Brix was the first to come, twins and slightly scary in their features. Both looked to Ryan, nodding and then to Amelia, nodding at first, then stopping and both eyes wide.

"There is no way she's coming!" Both spoke together, pointing to her. Amelia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." She bit back and the twins looked to Ryan.

"It was, She got us-"

"Trapped in the store-"

"And basically called war on the-"

"Walkers." Both finished simultaneously again and Ryan looked to her daughter, who smirked and eyes wide with excitement.

"And I got us all out alive. Didn't I?" She questioned the two boys. "Didn't I?"

"Yes." They sounded like children compared to her, and Ryan was holding back a laughter as she saw these two big burly men, tattoos covering them, piercings everywhere, look submissive to her daughter, whom grinned and nodded.

"See, stick with me and you'll still live." She slapped both on the chest as she walked towards them, walking to the steps and sitting down on then.

Byron and Travis was the last to join. Both holding hands as they walked up. The couple smiled at Ryan and the rest, the smiled dropping once they saw the pink crossbow.

"No way." Bryon said as he saw her, Amelia smirked and waved. Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Yes she's coming along and is everyone here. Are we all set?" Ryan asked the group who nodded, except Paul. She turned to see Paul look in the other direction. "Jesus." She called his name and his head turned to her.

"Well, actually a couple of people are coming with us from the Alexandria lot." Paul quipped and Ryan's eyes went wide, looking to the left where his eyes were fixated on. Daryl was walking towards them, along with two others. As they gained closer, Ryan's heart began to trip over its self once again.

"Oh shit."

 

The cars were cramped. Ryan learned the names of the other men Daryl's with to be Rick and Glen. Amelia insisted of sharing the car with her father, obviously making sure that the word didn't let slip. So Ryan is currently sitting in the middle of the back seats as Amelia talks to Daryl about her bow, telling him how her mother taught her how to handle and shoot one, and when she was good enough, Ryan bought her one for her ninth birthday. Ryan commented on how she started to teach her at a young age.

"I was the one that taught your mother how to use one." Daryl commented. Amelia's eye brows raised at the new information. She looked at her mother who was trying to not stick to Glen in this sweaty dense car, who was quite amused with the teenager.

"You didn't tell me that." Amelia said to her mother. Ryan shrugged, her eyes glancing at Daryl as the memories came surfing back to the first day he began teaching her, a small blush rose in her cheeks and her mind was filtered with the day. How he was patient with her, how his arms wrapped around her and his cologne took a hold of her senses. Ryan still remembered the smell to this day. And having him only a foot away. The memory surfacing made her dizzy.

"It was a long time ago." She muttered. Daryl watched her, the old him sparked as he gave her a cheeky grin, one Rick or Glen hasn't witnessed before, both astonished he could pull off such a grin. But to Ryan, it was her weakness that made her smile back.

"Do you remember that day?" He asked her. She forgot how deep his voice was, but now he had a grittiness to his accent. It sounded more dangerous and although for once, he was being light hearted with his tone, the gruff exterior of his voice was still there. She nodded.

"Its a day I will remember for the rest of my life.".

And she was right.

 

**Fair Oaks, Atlanta, Georgia.**

**May 7th 1994.**

**11:29am**

 

"Where are you taking me?" Ryan couldn't help the giggle that escaped soon after as she wrapped herself tightly around his motorbike. The wind blew against their skin, the hair that wasn't in the helmet flew like a silk flag, her smiled was as bright as the sun. Daryl wished to see it, instead of focusing on the road.

"You'll see when we get there." Daryl shouted over his shoulder, making sure she could hear him through the rumble of the bike and other cars. She smiled, chuckling as the wind lashes her cheek.

She watched as the scene around her became blurred lines as they rode. She loved it, she loved how people, objects and buildings all mushed into one, creating a illusion of constant wall, blocking the world out, the only focus being the man in front, watching how he rode the bike. She could admire Daryl with out him knowing, her mind taking in the features like a slow motion film. She saw every individual hair strand wave, glittering amongst the sun light, how the back of his ears looked tiny against his head. She focused intently on his skin, every millimetre glistened, the sweat making the root of his hair almost damp. She looked at every faded freckle that dotted his shoulder. She watched as his trapezius muscle flex as he tightened and loosened the grip of the handles, his triceps doing the same, rippling against her stomach, giving her sharp flips that licked her stomach. Her hands were wrapped around his waist, so Ryan could feel him flexing his abdominal muscle, sometimes for show, sometimes as he revs the motorbike just slightly faster. Ryan lost all focus on her boyfriend that she didn't realise that the motorcycle stopped until her name was called.

She blinked, looking up to see them in front of a building. A sign huge in bold red letters "TARGET SHOOTING!". She gasped, her face filling up with joy as her body began to shake with excitement.

"You're taking me shooting?" She couldn't help squealing as she rushed to take the helmet off. She stood of the bike and placed the helmet on the seat, Daryl getting of straight after. His face was pure sunshine as he grinned a all teeth smile, his eyes, like blue gems sparkled along with the sunrays.

"Even better." He stated and Ryan was confused immediately. what could be better than firing a gun? She asked herself as he grabbed her hot and clammy hand with his how equally sweaty palm, but she doesn't care at the feeling, holding his hand made her feel complete.

They walking into the place and went towards the front desk, where a scarily looking woman sat. Her hair was short and spiked, a tattoo lace around her lobe, leading into her face, up by the temple curving and finishing off at the arch of her eyebrow. Her eyes, green, almost cat like watched as they entered. Her piercings were everywhere, ears, nose, lip, eyebrow and the middle of her chin. She wore bright red lipstick and was fashioned in cameo style tank and army jeans, black boots to match. She intimidated Ryan, but She also found the woman a terrifying horror type beautiful. She snapped the gum in between her all white, large teeth.

"Daryl Dixon." She chirped his name, her face almost gave off a happy expression. "Ain't seen your ass round here in a long time." She spoke as both walked up to her. Daryl walked up and slapped her hand turning it into a mid shake.

"Rox. This is Ryan, My girlfriend." He introduced her to the beautiful woman behind the desk known as Rox. Her eyes snapped towards Ryan, envy almost leering through the cat eyes. Ryan paid no mind though, in fact, this is what she loved most being introduced by Daryl. She loved how he puts a claim on her, singling out the 'girlfriend', raising his voice slightly in a warningly manner. She loved how every girl looked at her with the same expression Rox is currently wearing. It made Ryan feel proud, and special that he has chosen her than any of these other girls, and how he loved to announce it.

"Hi." Rox spoke and Ryan smiled, giving her a wave. Rox turned to Daryl, her head gesturing to Ryan. "Quiet one eh?" She spoke and Daryl laughed.

"Not really." He looked to Ryan, his eyebrows wiggling, Ryan turned beetroot as the hidden message was caught. Her head dipped low, refusing to look at them. "Nah, I'm gonna teach her how ta' use a crossbow." Ryan's head snapped up, looking at Daryl with shock. This is better! For weeks she has been commenting on how she would love to master a weapon. She grinned to Daryl who grinned back. Her brown eyes twinkled with adrenaline.

"Lets go."

 

"Okay girl, relax." Daryl spoke as she held the cross bow like a gun, aiming at the dummy. Daryl came behind her, her arm faltered how the warmth of his body invaded her. His cologne of smoke, spray and mud entered her nostrils, creating flames to reach down to the pit of her stomach, burning up her insides, His arms went around her, helping her to hold the bow, and in doing so, his face became closer to hers, his slow breathing reaching the lobe, heating it up with each breath, spreading out and down her spine, luring her to shiver at the contact. "Breathe." His voice whispered, low, almost like a grumble in his throat. It caused Ryan's eyes to flutter half close, the small barely noticeable hairs all over her body stood up. She took a deep shaky breath and exhaled a smooth one. Opening her eyes fully, she stare at the red dot on the dummy. Her arms straighter and more solid, her stature became more prominent. "When ya' ready?" He spoke again quietly. She nodded and took a few more breaths before pulling the trigger.

The Red dot disappeared as the arrow stabbed it. Ryan's eyes went wide, dropping her arms, her mouth hung low as she saw that the target was hit. Her shoulder hurt from the kickback but pushed the pain aside, her voice making short screams. Turning on her heels, she saw Daryl standing there, smiling and clapping in adoration.

"I hit it!" Ryan was in total disbelief. But her excitement grew as she repeated the saying, running up to her and jumping, swinging her arms around him, her legs firmly placed around his waist as his hands cupped her bum, giving her more support. "I hit it"" she repeated once more. His smile began to grow more affectionate as he watched her. Ryan's deep chocolate irises watched how his sapphire ones looked more calm. A emotion danced in them, one she couldn't recognise and Ryan immediately piped down, her lips snapped shut and her cheeks turned a faint red.

"I love you." He whispered the words. He was the first one to say those three words. And Ryan swore she died and went to heaven as he said them, her heart skipped along with the butterfly's flapping their wings. She watched as his face was calm, not filled with worry or shyness, instead it was held with confidence. Her mouth opened.

"I love you."

The world went into a cloudy bliss again as their lips connected. The first kiss of true love. Their body's melted into the contact, and the swell in her own heart, her mind and even her soul grew so much. Tears began to slip down the woman's eyes.

This was the best day she has ever lived.

 

**Supply run, Georgia,**

**5 years after virus went global.**

**June 6th 2015.**

 

Ryan was brought back in the car as she heard her name, blinking the memory from the surface, she looked to see three pair of eyes on her. Ryan sniffed and quickly wiped a tear away quickly. She smiled at them all and Amelia looked at her mother with furrow eyebrows.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked in which Ryan nodded, chuckling.

"Of course I am. Just remembered something." She said, watching Daryl, his eyes and face told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. He smile was small and she returned the favour.

"My favourite day." He said these words to her, almost forgetting the people in the car as his eyes fixated on her own. She nodded, a few small tears dropping.

"Mine too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys feel? I personally, whilst writing it, had butterflies in my stomach. What do you think of Amelia? I think she's so badass, I'm trying to write her with both traits of her parents in. How was the scene with Daryl and Ryan.  
> PLUS:  
> What should their ship name be?  
> write down what you thought in the comments, feedback and kudos are welcome.  
> DixonsAngel


End file.
